1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a feeder and a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feeders for transporting print media along a U-shaped transporting path from a plurality of trays are already disclosed in the art. A feeder comprises, for example, a first tray capable of housing a first print medium, a second tray capable of housing a second print medium, and a transporting guide that guides the first print medium and the second print medium from each tray to a downstream end of the U-shaped transporting path. The first print medium is A4 or B5 normal size paper, glossy paper, or thick paper. The second print medium is a postcard or photograph size that is smaller than the first print medium. The first tray and second tray are stacked one above the other, and the second tray is located between the first tray and the downstream end of the U-shaped transporting path. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-114444 describes a feeder comprising feeding rollers corresponding to top and bottom trays respectively, and U-shaped transporting paths corresponding to the top and bottom trays respectively.